


so tell me darling, do you wish we’d fall in love? (all the time)

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Florist Felix, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Ada pelanggan baru di toko bunga Felix. Seorang pemuda dengan nektar di ujung-ujung jemari.





	so tell me darling, do you wish we’d fall in love? (all the time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeolbaeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/gifts).



> **disclaimer:** stray kids merupakan sebuah boyband yang bernaung di bawah jyp entertainment. judul berasal dari lagu milik owl city. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** buat kakdita! :”D

Felix melihatnya dari balik tangkai-tangkai bunga.

Jarang sekali tokonya kedatangan pelanggan pria kecuali para pemuda yang membutuhkan hadiah manis bagi sang kekasih. Biasanya mereka akan mendatangi mejanya, bertanya banyak hal tentang bahasa bunga. Bunga apa yang melambangkan kasih sayang? Bunga apa yang dapat mengungkapkan kerinduan yang mendalam? Dan tangan Felix akan berkerja sigap dengan padu padan bunga, membuat palet warna dan bahasa indah untuk para pelanggan tersayang. Terkadang ada pelanggan yang mengerti bahasa bunga dan mereka akan terlibat percakapan dalam waktu cukup lama. Tidak jarang ia mendapatkan tatapan aneh karena ia pria yang menyukai bunga (dan Felix tetap mengulas senyum tanpa memikirkannya lebih lanjut), sesuatu yang masih asing di masyarakat yang masih mengotak-ngotakkan peran dan kesukaan tiap kelamin.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan pria yang menyukai bunga, ataupun menjual bunga, ataupun mengerti makna-makna dari setiap tangkai bunga. Sejak kapan juga pria dan bunga adalah sebuah dosa?

Dan hari ini, Felix melihat seorang pemuda yang membuatnya tergelitik. Pemuda itu hanya menatap hampa bunga-bunga yang tersusun rapi, melambai-lambai dipermainkan semilir angin musim semi. Bunga musim semi beragam dan wanginya semerbak, ada begitu banyak  pilihan untuk memanjakan mata. Tetapi pemuda itu terus menatap deretan bunga. Mungkin ia kebingungan. Mungkin ia hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Mungkin juga ia butuh pertolongan tetapi tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Apapun itu, Felix lekas bangkit dari mejanya dan berjalan menghampiri sang pemuda. Memang sudah tugasnya, bukan?

“Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Sudut-sudut bibir Felix melengkungkan senyum ramah hingga matanya menyipit. Pemuda itu tersentak, menatapnya dengan mata tidak percaya. Sudah biasa. Hampir semua orang yang mendengar suaranya terkejut karena suaranya terlalu berat untuk disandingkan dengan wajah bayinya (karena itulah, kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang dalam sekali pandang). Pemuda asing itu berdeham sebelum memalingkan wajah. Telunjuknya mengarah pada beberapa tangkai bunga di hadapan.

“... ini bunga apa?”

“Itu? _Primrose_.” Felix mengerjap. Matanya menatap bunga itu sejenak sebelum mencari-cari mata sang pemuda asing. “Ada apa? Ingin membeli? Aku bisa sekalian membuatkan kartu ucapan kalau memang ingin.”

Pemuda itu menatap lama mata Felix sebelum ia memalingkan pandangan ke arah deretan _primrose_. Keningnya berkerut. Mungkin ia tengah menimbang-nimbang.

“Tolong ya, satu buket. Tidak perlu kartu ucapan.”

Dan akhirnya pemuda itu meminta. Dengan sigap Felix mengambil _cutter_ , memotong beberapa tangkai dan daunnya dengan rapi. Karena pemuda itu tidak meminta tambahan apapun, Felix berencana untuk membuat buket sederhana dengan plastik dan pita pengikat yang cantik. Selagi tangannya menyusun tangkai-tangkai bunga dengan apik, matanya mencuri pandang pada sang pemuda yang menatap tangan Felix berkerja. Mungkin karena ia penasaran. Memang sering ada pelanggan yang penasaran akan pekerjaannya dan Felix, sekali lagi, tidak pernah keberatan.

“Lagi suka seseorang?”

“... kenapa nanya?”

Cengiran Felix terkembang, “Bunga itu artinya, ‘Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu’.”

Dilihatnya pemuda itu memerah telinganya sebelum memalingkan wajah karena malu. Cengirannya berubah menjadi cekikik kecil. Tangannya kembali lanjut menggunting plastik dan entah mengapa berkat pemuda asing itu, ia ingin tersenyum lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

Ia menemukan pemuda itu datang lagi esok hari. Dan esok harinya lagi. Dan esok harinya lagi hingga . Terkadang ia hanya melihat-lihat dan bertanya. Terkadang ia membeli buket bunga, tanpa ucapan, tanpa apapun selain pita pemanis sebagai hiasan. Mata Felix menatap penuh selidik. Pemuda itu tidak tampak seperti orang kasmaran yang memiliki kekasih. Bunga-bunga yang ia beli dan ia tanya menggambarkan bahwa ia tengah mencinta dalam kesedihan dan kesengsaraan. Tapi tatapan mata pemuda itu kosong dan wajahnya dingin, dari raut wajahnya, terlihat bahwa ia tidak merasakan apapun kecuali kehampaan. Atau mungkin ini hanya pendapat Felix semata dari penglihatan visual.

Dari yang Felix yakini, bunga dapat berbicara dengan jutaan bahasa. Banyak orang yang tak menyadarinya, tetapi bunga dapat menggambarkan isi hati seseorang dan keinginan terdalam. Karena itulah floriologi itu ada—sebagai panduan bagi manusia untuk memahami apa-apa saja yang dibisikkan bunga dalam tiap kelopak. Mungkin untuk kasus pemuda asing pelanggannya ini, itu yang berlaku. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan sang pemuda sampai ia butuh bantuan bunga untuk bicara.

“Bunga ini apa namanya?”

Adalah sebuah tanya yang dilontarkan sang pemuda. Felix melangkah mendekat, menatap bunga-bunga dengan kelopak merah membara seperti yang ditanyakan sang pemuda. Dan ia tergelitik, membuatnya ingin bertanya lebih jauh (tetapi diurungkannya karena ia tidak ingin membuat pemuda asing itu merasa tak nyaman).

“ _Camellia._ ”

“Artinya apa?”

Sudut-sudut bibir Felix terangkat mengulas senyum lembut.

“’Aku merindukanmu.’”

Dan pemuda itu kembali meminta satu buket bunga. Tanpa ucapan. Tanpa apa-apa seperti biasa. Selagi tangan Felix membungkus buket bunga dengan plastik, ada sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya tergelitik.

“Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?”

“Changbin.”

Changbin. Changbin. Changbin. Nama itu terdengar semerdu bel-bel gantung yang dipermainkan angin di telinga Felix.

“Namaku Felix. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

.

.

.

Changbin tidak membeli setiap hari, tetapi ia datang setiap hari. Sesekali ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Felix saat tokonya ramai (dan saat Felix memberikannya seporsi pizza sebagai bayaran, Changbin menolak, katanya ia hanya bekerja sukarela). Sesekali ia bertanya apapun tentang bunga—cara merawatnya, cara merangkainya, tiap makna yang dibisikkan di dalamnya, apapun. Sesekali mereka berbincang tentang keseharian. Sesekali mereka melakukan apapun yang membuat satu sama lain nyaman.

Dan teman bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk Felix. Terlebih ia bekerja sendiri dan kebosanan saat tidak ada pelanggan. Dan Changbin biarpun tidak banyak bicara, ia termasuk orang yang membuatnya nyaman. Teduh tatapnya dan senyumnya juga indah (ingin rasanya ia meminta Changbin untuk tersenyum sering-sering, tetapi diurungkannya karena siapalah ia?). Seperti ada nektar di ujung-ujung jemarinya, menetes-netes manis di tiap langkah. Mungkin Changbin tidak menyadarinya, tetapi jika Felix ditanya, ia tidak akan segan mengatakan itu sebagai jawaban.

“Felix.”

“Ya?”

“Apa kau—“ Changbin berdeham, “—lapar? Aku mau ke toko roti di ujung jalan. Mau nitip?”

“Aku ikut, dong!”

Changbin menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ada ragu yang merayap di benaknya.

“Tokomu gimana?”

Felix mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, isyarat agar Changbin tidak perlu cemas. “Tutup aja sebentar. Gampang. Lagi sepi juga.”

Mereka berdua keluar saat Felix menutup tokonya sementara. Dibeli oleh mereka beberapa potong roti dan dua gelas kopi hangat. Senja mereka habiskan dengan bercengkrama dan berbincang akan banyak hal. Saat Changbin mencuri genggam tangannya di atas meja, Felix baru tahu jika nektar di ujung jemari Changbin itu manisnya merambat hingga hati dan jiwa.

.

.

.

“Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ada bunga keluar dari mulutku.”

Changbin akhirnya bercerita, di depan Felix yang tengah merangkai bunga-bunga di dalam buket. Selagi jemarinya merangkai terampil, ia mendengar cerita Changbin. Sesekali jemarinya berhenti menari di atas bunga, kemudian tangannya mengelus-elus punggung tangan Changbin di atas meja. Berharap bahwa gestur terkecil seperti ini dapat membuat Changbin lebih tenang. Tahu jika tangan pemuda itu dingin sangat. Tahu jika membicarakan hal ini sama dengan membuka lembar paling menyakitkan dalam buku kehidupan.

“Dokter bilang, karena cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.” Changbin berdeham. Ditariknya napas sejenak meredakan kegugupan sebelum ia melanjutkan, “Dan aku mengikuti sarannya. Operasi. Dan bunga-bunga itu berhenti tumbuh. Kalau kau ingin tahu, bunga-bunga yang selalu kutanya padamu adalah bunga yang pernah tumbuh di tubuhku.”

“Kenapa kau—?”

“Orang yang kusukai sudah menikah dan dia sangat bahagia.”

Felix menyingkirkan sejenak buket bunga di mejanya. Matanya menatap teduh Changbin. Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu terluka, tetapi Felix turut merasa pedih melihatnya. Membuka luka lama adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan, Felix mengerti. Ia tidak memaksa Changbin bercerita lebih lanjut. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatnya tergelitik. Sesuatu hal.

“Sekarang—bagaimana perasaanmu?”

Changbin menatapnya lamat-lamat. Tatapnya hampa serupa suaranya.

“Hatiku tandus.”

.

.

.

Alasan utama Felix memilih untuk berhenti menjadi penari dan membuka toko bunga adalah, karena suatu hari ia jatuh cinta.

Dengan seorang pemuda bernama Jisung. Pemuda dengan suara lengking dan tingkah bagai tupai liar. Mereka bertemu di panggung yang sama, ia jatuh cinta di panggung yang sama. Suatu hari di musim semi, ia menemukan Jisung tak sadarkan diri dengan bunga-bunga tumpah dari mulut dan bercak-bercak darah bercampur liur di kelopaknya. Kelopak bunga ambrosia. Barulah Felix mengetahui dari Hyunjin jika Jisung didiagnosa menderita penyakit Hanahaki—sebuah penyakit di mana bunga tumbuh di paru-parumu karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Felix baru tahu jika Jisung teramat mencintai seorang pemuda—pemuda yang bukan dirinya. Cinta yang membuat bunga bersemi di tubuhnya. Cinta juga yang mencabut nyawanya.

Tiga hari kemudian, matanya membulat saat kelopak bunga _daffodil_ keluar dari mulutnya.

Butuh waktu seminggu (yang sangat menyiksa bagi Felix karena napasnya sesak dan tiap kali kelopak bunga itu keluar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya seperti dikoyak dari dalam—bagaimana caranya Jisung tahan dengan ini semua?) sampai Seungmin menyeretnya paksa menuju rumah sakit, ditambah ancaman jika Felix menolak operasi seperti yang dilakukan Jisung sebelumnya. Diiyakannya saran dokter untuk operasi. Karena dipikirnya, untuk apa ia mempertahankan cintanya pada Jisung? Jisung telah tiada, gugur karena perjuangannya mempertahankan cinta. Jisung tidak akan membalas cintanya. Lagipula ia akan selalu bisa mengenang Jisung dengan caranya sendiri tanpa harus merusak dirinya dari dalam.

Ia melakukan keputusan yang benar dengan membiarkan bunga-bunga itu menghilang bersama cintanya. Changbin pun juga demikian.

Felix memikirkan bunga-bunga cantik yang mencekik paru-paru Jisung hingga tewas, kelopak-kelopak _daffodil_ bercampur _camellia_ yang terus termuntah dari mulutnya setahun silam, juga cerita Changbin tentang akar bunga yang menguasai kerongkongan. Mungkin bunga-bunga itu tumbuh demi menjeritkan cinta mereka yang tak terucap. Mungkin bunga-bunga itu bersikeras melesak keluar agar orang yang mereka cintai melihat seberapa menderita mereka karena cinta—tanpa peduli bahwa akar-akar yang menghujam dan batang-batang yang mencekik tenggorokan.

Dan bunga tetaplah bunga. Saat mereka tercerabut, yang tersisa hanya tanah gersang. Setelah para penderita Hanahaki melakukan operasi, mereka tidak akan bisa mencintai orang yang sama. Tetapi bukankah ada milyaran manusia di dunia ini untuk disayang?

Lagipula bukankah rasa cinta itu beragam bentuk penyampaiannya?

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Felix memberanikan diri memberikan sesuatu untuk Changbin.

“Changbin, ini dariku.”

Adalah sebuah pot berisi bunga matahari yang diberikannya pada Changbin. Sebuah hadiah. Felix tidak pernah memberikan bunga hidup yang masih bercampur tanah. Bunga-bunga itu selalu ia potong dalam keadaan segar, selalu ia rangkai secantik mungkin. Kali ini, ia ingin bunga matahari itu hidup dan dijaga baik-baik. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan dan ia tidak ingin bunga-bunga tumbuh di dadanya lagi demi mengatakan ini.

Bahwa ia selalu ada dan selalu melihat Changbin.

“Bahkan tanah tandus akan gembur kembali kalau ditanami.” Bibirnya kemudian mengulaskan sebuah senyum tulus. “Jadi, jangan menyerah. Ya? Aku selalu ada untuk Changbin.”

Felix serius dengan perkataan itu, tentu saja. Mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama pernah muntah bunga. Mungkin karena mereka berdua tahu betapa menyiksanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkin mereka telah lelah hidup dengan hati yang tandus dan gersang. Mungkin karena hatinya merasa tenang dan nyaman bersama Changbin. Mereka belum lama bertemu tetapi Felix seakan mengenal Changbin seumur hidupnya.

“Makasih.”

Dan Changbin menerima pemberiannya dengan senyum yang terulas tak kalah lebar. Senyum lebar itu, senyum yang ingin ia lihat setiap hari dan setiap saat. Changbin cocok sekali dengan senyum selebar itu dan Felix terhipnotis sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Changbin mendekatkan diri, semakin dekat menuju keningnya, dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

Pipinya memerah saat menyadari apa yang terjadi (begitu juga pipi Changbin, merah hingga merambat ke telinga). Sudut-sudut bibirnya menarik senyum senang. Ditatapnya mata Changbin dan ditemukannya mata itu menatapnya penuh afeksi. Tangannya mencuri genggam tangan Changbin, mempersatukan tangan mereka dalam sebuah ikatan yang kuat.

Tidak ada salahnya bagi mereka untuk menyirami hati masing-masing. Ini awal yang baru. [***]


End file.
